We Should Do This Every Weekend
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: "If you haven't figured it out yet", Kurt spoke softly, "You can have me pretty much any way you want."  Food kink, weight kink, stuffing, if those aren't your type of thing then skip on over this!


A/N: This was written for a prompt in the Glee Kink Meme and it kicked my ass. So after one week, six tries, and three different pairings I'm pretty sure this is as close to happy as I'm going to get. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They had been dating three months to the day when Blaine finally worked up the courage to tell his boyfriend, he'd been careful in making sure that Kurt understood that he found him unbelievably attractive as is but had shyly admitted that he thought the taller boy would be even more so if he had a little weight on him. The conversation had gone better than Blaine originally imagined it would, Kurt hadn't stormed out yelling about how his boyfriend was a freak even though he had been a little wary of the idea and in the end had agreed to think about it. A little over a week later Blaine had all but decided that his boyfriend had only been humoring him in saying he would think about it. He had planned an entire speech about not saying things you didn't mean but found it dying on his lips that afternoon when they met for coffee and Kurt ordered a regular mocha and a cookie instead of his usual.<p>

"Okay", Kurt spoke softly, slapping Blaine's hand away when he reached for part of the cookie. "If you want this to work you are going to have to buy your own cookie from now on Anderson", He laughed before popping a piece into his mouth.

"You're serious? About the other thing, not about the cookie", Blaine asked, feeling so giddy he had to stop himself from bouncing in his chair.

"Yeah, I love you and I trust you so if this will make you happy then it's worth a shot I suppose." Kurt replied taking the other boy's hand and sipping his coffee, "God this is so much better than the nonfat ones, honestly though I'm going to need your help with this, old habits die hard and all of that."

"Absolutely", Blaine is bouncing in his chair now, a wide grin on his face as he squeezes Kurt's hand before standing to buy himself a cookie.

After that their date's begin to include food more often than not, where beforehand they would meet on the Sunday's for shopping they now met for shopping and lunch, and while shopping had never been one of Blaine's favorite past times as the weeks passed and the clothes Kurt tried on began to hug his middle tightly he found it becoming one. They still met for coffee nearly every afternoon though now it was followed by an early dinner a couple times a week, Blaine taking full advantage of the opportunity to treat his boyfriend who usually insisted they split the check. He now had the excuse that Kurt was putting on weight for him so he should be the one to pay for the food.

Kurt was a little shy at first, having a mini crisis when all the extra food began to show itself on him but found himself relaxing and enjoying it all over time. He liked to think that they'd had an amazing sex life to begin with but it seemed to improve with every pound he gained, his boyfriend showing him just how much he loved every inch of him, paying extra attention to his middle. He found himself not caring when a pair of jeans wouldn't button because whether he was a jeans size bigger or not he felt completely loved and adored at all times.

"I would never ask you to do something if I thought for even one second that you wouldn't enjoy yourself just as much as I enjoy you." Blaine had murmured one evening as he had kissed up and down his boyfriend's neck and chest, fingers working across his hips and stomach touching the skin reverently.

They had taken to spending their Saturday's cuddled up, Blaine feeding his boyfriend as they watched movies and exchanged kisses. This Saturday was no different, the only real change being that both Kurt and Blaine's families were out of town, leaving the two of them alone to do as they please. They were at Kurt's house, picking their way through the numerous snacks his dad and his step mother had left for them when Kurt made the decision. They had formed a routine, Blaine feeding him and Kurt stopping him at some point in order to allow him to maintain some kind of appetite for when dinner rolled around. He decided not to stop him on this particular day though, to see just how much his boyfriend would feed him and how much he could eat before becoming overly full.

The firs t movie was spent with Blaine absent mindedly feeding his boyfriend, one hand splayed over his tummy stroking the flesh adoringly, but as the credits rolled he seemed to realize that the taller boy wasn't stopping him and as the second movie started his focus turned to plying his boyfriend with snacks. His hand never leaving the other boys belly, continuing to knead and stroke as it pushed outwards as the taller boy grew full, the sensation eliciting sinful little whimpers and moans from his boyfriend that sent shock waves straight to Blaine's groin. As they continued Kurt began to move restlessly, finally giving in and popping the button on his jeans, sighing in relief before accepting more food from his boyfriend.

Blaine struggled to control himself, his pupil's lust blown as he spoke, "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" His voice was rough with want, his fingers working to hike Kurt's shirt up, groaning when his food swollen belly was finally exposed.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend from under thick lashes, his lips quirking slightly before pushing his stomach out against the shorter boy's hand, chuckling lightly at the whimper that escaped Blaine's lips. "Pervert", he mumbled around a bite of food.

"You can call me whatever you like as long as I get to keep you like this", Blaine whispered before attacking his boyfriend's neck with sloppy kisses.

"If you haven't figured it out yet", Kurt spoke softly, "You can have me pretty much any way you want." Moaning as the food was forgotten and Blaine's hands went to work, digging into Kurt's hips before sliding back up to press firmly against his tummy.

Kurt writhed beneath his hands, torn between pain and pleasure from being so full, being a teenage boy meant that his arousal won out in the end and he arched into the touch. Blaine yanked hurriedly at the taller boy's shirt, pulling it over his head as they slid so that Kurt was laying long ways on the couch with Blaine straddling him. The shorter boy continued placing sloppy kisses along Kurt's neck before slowly making his way down, taking time to teasingly swirl his tongue over his boyfriend's nipples before latching on to his belly. He sucked and nipped at the skin, fully intending to leave a trail of bruises, before dipping his tongue into Kurt's belly button and laving at the sensitive skin there.

Blaine's hips bucked against Kurt's thigh trying to gain friction, "Bed, now", He groaned into the other boy's skin and they stumbled blindly up the stairs, collapsing onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

Somewhere along the way Blaine lost his shirt but there still seemed to be an excess of clothing and in a heated rush they fought to lose the remaining articles while still keeping their lips connected. After what felt like an eternity they were both finally stripped and Blaine moved back over his boyfriend grinding their erections together in the process. Blaine's hands moved back over Kurt's belly, pressing into the plush skin and drinking in the little whimpers that escaped the other boy in response. The thought occurred to him that he could get off from this alone, the feel of velvety skin strained outwards from all the food it contained and the sounds that the attention paid to it evoked from Kurt.

Kurt's thoughts were heading the same direction, "Not going to last, need you inside me." He moaned against his boyfriends lips, whimpering slightly at the loss of contact when Blaine pulled away to retrieve lube and a condom.

Blaine repositioned himself; one hand returning to Kurt's hip while the other trailed downward, ghosting over his cock before slipping down to trace his hole. Kurt bit back a shout, his hips jerking wildly as one slick finger teased over his entrance before slowly pushing past the ring of muscles to work him open. The slight burning faded quickly and was replaced by near dizziness, the intense feeling of fullness building with each finger added. Blaine crooked his fingers searching out his boyfriend's prostate, cock twitching when Kurt clenched around him and moaned brokenly as his fingers brushed against it.

"I'm ready, please", Kurt whimpered as Blaine continued to tease the spot for a moment before withdrawing his digits.

He quickly ripped the foil packet open and rolled the condom on, fighting himself to keep from shaking as he lined himself up with Kurt's hole.

"I love you so much", Blaine whispered, swooping in for a kiss as Kurt's legs wound around his waist before slowly pushing in, his eye's rolling back in his skull as he breached the tight ring of muscles.

He paused to give Kurt time to adjust, his hips twitching as he pushed back the desire to just bury himself to the hilt.

"Move", Kurt panted out after a moment, kissing the other boy softly, "So full, oh God", he murmured against Blaine's lips as the shorter boy sunk into him at an agonizing pace.

Once he was fully seated Blaine pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, resting their foreheads together for a moment, both boys breathing harshly. He glanced between them, watching as Kurt's belly pushed out with every pant and slid a hand down to rest against it as he pulled out almost completely before plunging back in, and began building a slow rhythm. Between the tight heat of Kurt incasing him and the soft wobble of the tummy beneath his hand, it wasn't long before he felt the telltale heat coiling low in his stomach. His thrusts picking up speed as Kurt began to match his timing; he shifted his hips slightly, angling himself so that he was hitting his boyfriend's sweet spot, stars exploding behind his eyes as Kurt contracted around him in response. He kneaded his fingers into his boyfriends belly for a moment before drifting down to encircle his cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts.

"Not g-gonna last", Kurt mewled, his face flushed red, shining from the light sheen of sweat that had broke out across his body.

Blaine increased the pace at this, "Go ahead, come for me", He murmured.

He felt himself spiraling towards his own orgasm as Kurt's muscles clamped down around him shooting hot ropes of come between them, the sight of his boyfriend; head thrown back, mouth open in a noiseless shout, back arched, and belly swollen sent him over the edge. He thrust several more times, working them both through their orgasms, before collapsing in a breathless, shaking heap.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered breathlessly minutes later. "Can you move? You're kind of heavy."

He laughed softly, looking up at his grinning boyfriend, "You sure know how to kill a moment." He replied, gently pulling out of the other boy before moving to stand.

"Hey, I meant move as in stay on the bed move, not leave move." Kurt mumbled sleepily, reaching out lazily for Blaine's retreating form.

He returned a moment later, a wet wash cloth in hand, "If we don't clean up now we'll fall asleep and it won't be pretty when we wake up," He explained.

He set to work softly scrubbing Kurt clean, tossing the cloth to the side when he was finished before curling onto his side and snuggling up next to the taller boy, resting his head on Kurt's chest and idly stroking his hip. Blaine felt his eye's begin to droop as his boyfriend absent mindedly played with his hair, listening to the steady thump of the other boy's heart and the sound of their breathing.

"We should do this every weekend", Blaine murmured, attempting to snuggle even closer.

When Kurt didn't respond after a few minutes Blaine peeked up, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the taller boy's sleeping form. He looked completely relaxed, his forehead smoothed out, lips slightly parted, dark eyelashes resting against pale skin.

"So beautiful", Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to the sleeping boy's chest before letting his eye's drift closed.


End file.
